1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to car jacks (or service jacks) and, more particularly, to a replacement- or converter-head for converting the conventional car or service jack into a specialty transmission jack. Additional aspects and objects of the invention will be apparent in connection with the discussion further below of preferred embodiments and examples.
2. Prior Art
To date, a worker dropping a transmission has the practical choice of either using a specialty transmission jack or doing without. Whereas transmission jacks have specially-configured heads that sufficiently prop a dismounted transmission, it is not practical to "make do" with other-type heads which are not specially adapted for the purpose of transmissions. The contact between such other-type heads and a dismounted transmissiomn is just too precarious to rely on. Purportedly, some workers who do not have access to a specialty transmission jack will, after loosening a transmission from its mount, allow these things to drop on their chest, and then scoot themselves out from underneath the vehicle.
Specialty transmission jacks are relatively expensive. Example prices for comparison here are selected from products offered by Lincoln Electric, of Cleveland, Ohio. It currently offers a 2-ton capacity, hydraulic service jack for $279.95 (i.e., part no. 93642). In contrast, it offers a 1/2-ton capacity, hydraulic transmission jack for $599.00 (i.e., part no. 93716).
In other words, a specialty transmission jack costs more than twice a conventional service jack having four times the lifting capacity. And the conventional service jack can more easily cost-justify its purchase because it is so much more useful at various other jobs than being job-specific for transmission work only. This price differential causes many small service businesses and "do-it-yourself" individuals to do without specialty transmission jacks for transmission work because they cannot afford or cost justify the equipment at that cost.
What is needed is an improvement which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art and provides workers in the field with more affordable transmissions jacks.